The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of olive plant, Olea europaea, and will hereafter be denominated varietally as ‘Koroneike Selection OLINT’ and more particularly to an olive plant that produces fruit for harvest during the third week of October in the Gridley area of the northern Sacramento Valley in California and which is further distinguished as to novelty by having better vigor and fruit production than the parent ‘Koroneiki Standard’ (non-patented) variety. The variety ‘Koroneiki Standard’ has been used in Greece (Crete) for olive oil production over the past decade.